What's In A Name? Book 1: The Turk Named Valentine
by Footnote
Summary: Vincent x Lucrecia in the mansion days. Dante Sinamruki, a 4th scientist, comes to clear up some problems, but what is she hiding? Chapter 6 up!!! R/R!
1. Prologue - Immortal

Prologues for "Three Boys, One Girl"

_What's In A Name?_

By: Footnote

Prologue:

Immortal

What's in a name?Is your name truly who you are?Can some name dictionary pinpoint your personality based on the tiny little thing that you own but everyone else uses?Is that truly who we are, our names?If that isn't so, then why do we say someone looks like his or her name?"Oh, he looks like an 'Andrew.'"So many questions to be answered, just like there are so many names to chose from when a new life is brought into this world. My name is not anything special.I don't know who my mother is, but I suppose she was a great fan of music for she named me Dante from an old song.Nothing anything special, just Dante, not Danny or Dee.But maybe our names do define us somewhat, for my name means "lasting."Heaven knows I have lasted for a very long time.

People always get different reactions when they discover someone's name.When someone hears the name "Vincent Valentine," their reaction is based on what they know."Vincent" means "conqueror" and "Valentine" would undoubtedly be associated with Valentine's Day, a day for love.Some may say "Oh, that's a pretty name!Very poetic…the Conqueror of Love…" while others who know the man that bears that title know differently.Yet still, their reactions are based on how much they know.They may remember the indifferent Turk that was sent to Nibelheim so many years ago and remember his unusual habit of staring at things.They may think of the vampiresque figure hovering behind the leader of AVALANCHE that had blood red eyes that matched his cape and cowl.Yet still others see what he truly is: a beautiful work of art.His sadness and sorrow sketch how the picture will look, forming the base lines of the work.His anger and frustration will define the texture of the figure's face.His thoughts will color and shade the picture accordingly, however the artist feels suitable.And when the picture is done, when every line is in its proper place, when every color is shaded to perfection and the work is flawless, the artist will add his signature at the bottom along with the date scrawled tidily beside it with Vincent's love.The most important part of the picture to some is the signature.If not for the signature, how would I know the name of the artist that so skillfully made this beautiful work?Yes, Vincent Valentine's love is the most important part of his picture.

While some names strike wonder and awe into our heart, others bring us loathing and dread.A name like "Sephiroth."It sounds like the name of some horrible creature that reaches its disgusting claws out into the night and robs cradles of their children when in reality it is the name of a spiritual walk that's otherwise known as "The Tree of Life."Sephiroth.To some, it strikes fear, to others hatred, but no matter how one looks at it, no one thinks that the name sounds like that of a misguided child.No one knows that beneath all of it, there is a child that lay crying, cold and lonely trying desperately to find someone to care for him.No one thinks that "Sephiroth" is the name of a little boy looking out the living room window, waiting for Daddy to get home from work or the rain to stop so he can go outside to play.Why doesn't anyone believe that a name like that could be of an innocent little boy?It's all very perplexing indeed.

So what's in a name?Sometimes names have literal meanings that tell you right out what they mean, but those usually aren't names; those are titles.We name places according to what they look like.The Blue Lakes, Green Mountain Pass, and the list could go on forever.Nothing names themselves though.Other people give names to things.Vincent's mother could not have looked at her screaming child and thought to herself "I bet he's going to grow up to be beautiful, so I'll name this boy Vincent because 'Vincent Valentine' sounds cool."And Sephiroth's mother certainly would not have thought that her son was to grow up to be the most loathed and despised creature ever to crawl out of the pits of Hell and decide to name her darling baby boy a name that leaves the impression that he was named after a demon.That wouldn't have been very motherly of her, now would it?

In all truth, names don't mean anything at all.It is just humanity's little way of keeping track of things and giving everything a title to file alphabetically in some dingy avocado-colored filing cabinet.The reason Vincent Valentine's name strikes everyone as poetic and strangely lovely is because Vincent Valentine is poetic and strangely lovely.He is as beautiful as any masterpiece I could find.Maybe not when he was born, maybe not when he was growing and just becoming accustomed to this thing called life, but the way he is now.Now that he's got it almost figured out and knows there's no use pondering it but ponders it anyway.The reason Sephiroth sounds like the name of some unholy creature is because people saw him as an unholy creature.They saw the war general, they saw the maniacal way he ruthlessly killed just to reach the goal of his superiors.They never saw the little boy that needed so desperately to be loved.They saw his silver hair and turquoise eyes and saw the winged thing he could become and called him "monster."By the time Sephiroth sprouted those wings, it was too late for him and his chance was wasted.In a way, it was Sephiroth's childish foolishness that left the bitter taste of "monster" in humanity's mouth.Monster or angel, Sephiroth was, is, and will be forever now, just like Vincent Valentine.Both are immortal.Both masterpieces, one with sorrow and one with insanity and both have lived up to their names.

Have I lived up to my name as Dante?Such a simple name and if I look it up again, it'll say the same thing as before:"lasting."In the case of lasting, I honestly don't know.I don't know if I have lasted long enough yet.Maybe I have, but then again, maybe I never will, but I suppose that's another story.I may never be able to "last" as long as the Higher Powers (whatever those are) want me to, but I have a feeling that I'll never, ever know.There are still so many questions left to answered as well as asked, but all those will come in due time.

And the last question:have you lived up to your name? 

*~*~*

Disclaimer: FF7 © Squaresoft.I don't own it.OC is mine.

Author's Note: First, thanks for reading.Second, this is a story of the Sephiroth Saga from a different POV.I'm trying to not to brush up too much on what actually happened in the game and go more for what's between the lines.Please review and tell me what you think.Part one on the way!

~Footnote aka Trinity Valentine


	2. The Nightmare Begins

What's In A Name

_What's In A Name?_

By Footnote

Act I:

The Turk Named Valentine

Chapter I: The Nightmare Begins

"Listen, Turk, you can't possibly know _my_ objectives with this project, so what could you possibly say or do to stop me?" Professor Hojo sneered into Vincent Valentine's calm face, but the Turk was raging inside.

"It's wrong!" Valentine roared and caused his voice to echo in the vast mansion's basement library as he finally lost his temper with the wayward professor."How can you use an innocent human being as a guinea pig?"

Hojo and Valentine glared at each other; oblivious to the shocked brunette woman huddled against the wall beside them.After Valentine's heated question, the ShinRa Mansion's library was silent save for Lucrecia D'Angelo's quiet sobs.

"Because it is for the project," Hojo hissed.Valentine, losing his senses in his fury, his hand twitching and itching to reach and grab the pistol in his shoulder holster and blow the damned professor a third eye.

"Forget the Project!" Valentine growled, "This is not a project, this a woman!A _human_!Who gave you the right to do this to her?"Through Valentine's last proclamations, the Turk and the scientist circled each other, sizing each other up.Hojo knew that Valentine would win if the argument came to blows, but there was no doubt in his mind that he could outsmart the sniper.The professor knew much more about the project's objectives than the Turk named Valentine.

"Ahem," a feminine voice interrupted as the gunman and scientist glared at each other.Their eyes flicked to the doorway to see a young woman standing calmly in the frame with her creamy hands clasped together in front of her cinnamon traveling dress.Valentine's leader stood looking over her shoulder with a pale eyebrow raised in askance above the dark Rayban's that he insisted on wearing at this time of night at his employee while the latter stood perfectly composed and still.Valentine's leader barely shook his head, so little movement there was, that one really had to look to see it.Valentine's bright eyes narrowed dangerously in disgust then turned away, leaving Hojo to scoff at his retreat.Hojo's victory was interrupted when the woman spoke.

"Hi, everyone," she greeted cheerfully."I am Professor Dante Sinamruki from ShinRa (where else?).He thought you might need some extra help, so the President sent me."Dante curtsied slightly, tilting her head to one side and let a wave of bittersweet, caramel apple hair tumble gracefully over her shoulder.

Shad Davidson, humorously nicknamed "Shadow" by his friends and fellow Turks, finally came to life and stepped around Miss Sinamruki and introduced her to the rest of her team."This is Professor Hojo, you met Professor Gast upstairs," Shad waved his hand in gesture to Hojo who was still sour from his argument with Valentine.Dante smiled sweetly and nodded her head at the sneering professor anyway.No use in making enemies out of her colleagues so Dante concluded.

"This is Lucrecia D'Angelo."

"Oh, I've read a great deal of your work, Miss D'Angelo.It's fascinating!Your gene therapy theories are brilliant," Dante shook the woman's hand and smiled a little, knowing smile as she did so.Lucrecia was still a little shell shocked from the heated argument that had Hojo shouting only moments before, but Dante's warm compliments made her feel a great deal better.

"And this is Vincent Valentine; he and I are the only Turks here," Davidson nodded in Valentine's direction who was leaning against a patch of wall between bookcases, getting his raging emotions under control.His face had calmed to the point of a cold, hard, marble expression but he was still pretty angry.

Dante smiled at him in greeting as she approached to shake his hand."My, you're a smart cookie, aren't you?"

Vincent quirked an eyebrow at her but did not say a thing as he silently shook her hand.

"I can tell by your eyes.I bet if you were properly trained, ShinRa would be itching to get you in the science department.It's obvious that you're sharp as a tack."

Vincent had to a stifle a "Huh?" under his breath.He was certainly taken aback by her compliment, but at the same time puzzled over this woman as she smiled and turned to leave, bidding everyone goodnight and farewell.Vincent knew that she had heard Hojo and him arguing, so he was left with his mind spinning as to why she saw it fit to invade the battlegrounds and introduce herself at that time.But a glance at Shad reminded him that he had other things to do than worry about the new girl.Shad jerked his head, signaling to his fellow Turk that it was time to go.Vincent immediately complied, leaving the library.

"Lucrecia?Are you all right?" Hojo asked not even looking at her as he put some papers back in the files that had scattered on the floor during the fight.

"Yes, sir," timid though Lucrecia was, she was going to hold her ground and go to bed, which is what she told Hojo.He allowed her, of course, on the only excuse that she had been working over time and definitely wasn't feeling well.

Hojo only stayed a bit longer, trying in vain to tidy up the unruly library.He spent about a half hour clearing working space for tomorrow's experiments.When the professor was satisfied he, too, went to bed.

"You know better," Shad commented quietly to his subordinate as they strolled through the foyer of the elegant mansion.Vincent said nothing and allowed his superior to continue.

"Don't question Hojo anymore.Leave him be."Vincent only nodded his head coldly, still refusing to speak.The two Turks stood together in silence as Vincent gave his leader a sidelong look.

Shad Davidson was 26, the same as his fellow Turk.Shad was barely taller than Vincent by about ¼ of an inch.He wore his thick lemon blonde hair short with bangs that hung down in his ocean blue eyes to they bounced whenever he blinked.He didn't mean for the cut to look so girly, but he was teased a lot by other employees who knew him well enough to tease him.Shad was the odd duck in the group of assassins.He seemed to be, well, a flirt at times.While other times, not seeming to care about anything but what's before him, rather it be an assignment or a star-filled sky.Vincent knew there was a method to Shad's madness, but had yet to figure it out.Seeing the two together, one couldn't help but think the two looked as dangerous and unusual as vampires standing in the foyer of the old mansion, both Turks having ancient nobility about them.

Vincent, thinking Shad had nothing more to say to him, somberly set off to his bedroom before Shad stopped him.

"What do you think of Dante?"The question was simple, said amicably, but it struck Vincent as odd and confusing.The raven-haired man knew that this was just another "out of nowhere" question that Shad was infamous for spewing.

"I don't know," Vincent confessed then added a moment later, "An unusual woman."

Shad laughed, "Hardly.The girl is barely 20."

The listening Turk was caught off guard by his leader's odd comment."She looks older."

"I'll give you that she's unusual.She could hear Hojo shouting and still insisted on going down to the library.I even warned her how the tensions had been growing lately.It seems that she thinks that it's part of her job to ease them."

Vincent said nothing and watched Shad as his leader glanced back at him.The two chatted idly about whatever came to mind as they strolled through the chilly night air about the courtyard and lawn.

"Hey, Valentine?" Shad began before the darker of the two cut him off.

"Vincent.I'm not always the Turk named Valentine."

Shad glanced at his watch and realized that they were both officially off duty now.He shrugged, "Sorry.Occupational habit.I'm not always the Turk named Davidson either…aw, crap!You made me forget what I was gonna say!"

Vincent glanced over to his leader again, "That's probably a good thing." The two continued on like this.They were equally talkative, but Shad brought up most of the topics.An hour or two of simple chitchat was all Vincent's tired body could take.He wished his leader goodnight and hit the metaphorical hay.

~*~*~

Disclaimer: (again) Okay, I don't own Final Fantasy VII, I'm just borrowing it for a little while, kay?I promise that Vincent will be in one piece when I return him, okay?No harm done…*innocent smile*Dante's my chara.My fic.'Nuff said.


	3. On The Wings Of Fate

What's In A Name

_What's In A Name?_

By: Footnote

Act I:

The Turk Named Valentine

Chapter II: On The Wings Of Fate 

The next couple of days went by slowly with little to do.Shad seemed content with whatever he did, even if that meant sitting and doing nothing but being and thinking.Vincent found himself wandering all through the little town of Nibelheim and the mansion; letting his thoughts scatter in any direction they pleased.When especially bored, he slept, even if that meant having no softer a bed than the grass beneath a tree and no blanket save the sun's warmth.

The scientists below seemed to busy themselves to no end of the JENOVA Project, happily performing their experiments in seclusion.Hojo never seemed to come upstairs, usually asked for something only when on of the others were coming back down to save them a trip.Gast seemed to grow older faster every day.Gast was a kindhearted man, often supplying idle chat every now and then when he got a break.Lucrecia seemed to be getting better.

There had been an awkward saga between Ms. D'Angelo and Mr. Valentine for some time.Vincent had managed to hide most of the relationship from Shad, yet the blonde man played it cool and figured it out.Lucrecia had always been quiet and timid by nature so all that one could do to tell she was in love was by the song in her heart and the spring in her step.But Lucrecia had the project now and she and Vincent were falling apart.She was a slave to JENOVA and left very little time for anything or anyone else.Vincent wondered about it in the quiet afternoons, knowing that after his argument with Hojo that things between the lovely Miss D'Angelo and himself would never be the same again.He hadn't spoken to Lucrecia since then, or even seen her for that matter.He had found out that she was allowing herself to be a human lab rat about five days before Dante came.The Turk had tried to talk her out of it, but Lucrecia wouldn't hear it.When he gave up on her he did the unthinkable and tried to talk to Hojo who would hear nothing of it either.Vincent had given up then.He often sat and stared at the stained glass windows, watching the colors dance when the sun shone through it during the sweet days of the Nibelheim summer.Other times he thought of the only other female in the mansion:Dante.

Dante was one of the most unusual people Vincent had ever met.Her part in the project had not yet come (though President ShinRa seemed to think that her arrival was long overdue) so she made herself extra comfortable before she was to become a slave to JENOVA as well.Vincent had come across her many times as she scribbled madly into her notebooks.No one really knew what she wrote in there, nor did anyone really care.Vincent had already learned of her love for art when the mansion found itself suddenly decorated with various paintings (some of Dante's own work) that hung from every spare hook or nail in the walls.Dante was only here for a week or two, and she was the oddest duck out of two professional assassins and three scientists who were obsessed and married to their work.She sometimes disappeared and no one knew where she had gone only to return by nightfall, singing pleasantly to herself.Vincent found himself pondering about her more than he would like to have admitted, but was grateful to have someone else to think of other than his Lucrecia.

So he stood, idly staring at the windows on the stair landing with unseeing eyes, thinking all this over in his head when Dante wandered by unnoticed by the contemplating Turk.

"She is very nice, isn't she?" Dante murmured.By now she had lost her cinnamon traveling dress and stood in her T-shirt and jeans, looking at the windows as well.

Vincent, startled by the unexpected presence and question, flicked his surprised eyes towards the new scientist."Excuse me?"

"Miss D'Angelo.She's very nice.I'd rather help her out than do Hojo's bidding any day of the week."Dante looked at Vincent from the corner of her apple green eyes.The Turk's honey-amber eyes locked with hers instantly.She seemed to tell him that she knew about what was going on between him and Lucrecia.

Dante's eyes broke away and scanned the huge windows in a glance, "This little town certainly doesn't offer much to do, does it?"She strolled towards the windows and slouched against the wall beneath them while facing Vincent.

The Turk shrugged, "Perfect day to use songbirds for target practice."

Dante's eyes lit up, "I hear you're pretty good.It sounds like they got a good deal in nabbing you for the Turks." 

Vincent shrugged, "It's not very hard to aim a gun and pull the trigger."

"It depends on what you're aiming at and who's aiming at you."

Vincent chuckled, "That about sums it up."Dante looked up at him with a true smile on her face.Vincent liked the way her grin made her eyes sparkle in the gentle green light from the gorgeous windows.

"So how did they 'nab you' for a scientist?Seems like that even though your part hasn't come up yet, most other scientists would have gotten started anyway," Vincent's bright eyes focused on Dante's sparkling ones.

Now it was Dante's turn to shrug, "I don't like the idea of slaving away to all hours when ShinRa really isn't too interested in what I can do with this project.I'm here to see just how JENOVA works and what makes it tick.The other three are down there to see if JENOVA can tell us what makes us as a race tick.That doesn't particularly interest me."

Vincent was inwardly astonished.How could anyone _not_ want to unlock the meanings of life?He understood why the scientists were so dedicated, but to _not_ wonder _why_ humans are here and what our purpose is?Was this woman insane? 

Dante laughed delightedly at Vincent's shocked face, "Well, I suppose the reason I'm not interested is because I know that our questions are to be answered on our own and without the help of a really ugly _thingy_ that lives in a tank downstairs.Besides, what can an ancient life form really tell us other than its age?"

Vincent thought a moment then replied, "But how can you not wonder why you were put on this Planet?How can you not care what the meaning of life is?"

Dante shook her head, "You haven't been listening.Everyone finds out what his or her purpose is eventually.An Ancient can't tell you what the meaning of life is any better than a fortune telling machine.JENOVA can help us unlock a few secrets the Planet's been hiding, but sometimes ignorance is bliss.I personally think that if we don't know it now, we'll never know it."

Vincent took all this in.He hadn't really known much about the mysterious JENOVA Project when he came here and Dante had revealed probably more than Hojo would have liked to him.So the dedicated scientists were trying to unlock the Planet's secrets as well as the meaning of life itself, were they?Vincent mentally snorted as he saw the truth in Dante's words.They were scurrying in vain to find answers to questions that will come with time and patience.Mr. Valentine had learned a thing or two while working around some of ShinRa's SOLDIERS; there was no hope for a SOLDIER that scrambled for his reward.There was also no hope for a scientist who will stop at nothing to get answers to long-asked questions.

Dante nodded at the Turk, who was currently staring at her unsettlingly as he thought, and smiled."Now you've got the idea of what's going on in we four scientist's heads.I'm here to check out the make up of the thing while Hojo, Gast, and Miss Lucrecia study how it can help us find answers.All in vain if you ask me."The girl shrugged again and sat scrutinizing the Turk for a moment as he did the same.It suddenly occurred to Vincent to ask about how Lucrecia was doing.

"Miss Sinamruki?How is--"

"Valentine!" a voice called, interrupting the previously mentioned Turk.Dante and Vincent looked toward the lobby to see Shad come charging in as if the Hounds of Hell themselves were nipping at his heels.Knowing their line of work, Vincent considered that perhaps the Hounds might actually be tagging along with them, wagging their hideous tails and panting happily by their demon masters in blue business suits.

"What is it?" Valentine immediately went from Hi,-how-ya-doin'? Mode to What-the-hell's-the-problem-and-tell-me-how-to-fix-it Mode. 

"There's been a small cave-in in one of the mineshafts in the mountains.They've got everyone out except one and they need our help," Davidson's breathing was labored and his yellow hair was disheveled from his run.

"I'll be right on it, give me a sec," Valentine barked and Davidson nodded as he headed back out the elegant oaken doors to the lawn.The raven-haired man turned back to the scientist to find that she was gone.Bewildered on how she could have disappeared without him knowing it, Valentine looked around quickly and found a note scrawled in dainty yet somewhat messy handwriting on the floor where Dante had stood:

Vincent:

I shall see you later.Don't worry about where to find me.Good luck on your mission.

-Dante

~*~*~

Disclaimer: STOP BOTHERING ME!! I DON'T OWN VINCENT OKAY???HAPPY NOW?GOOD!Gees…you Squaresoft people can stop terrorizing me now by sending glowing pink chibi Cloud's to my house.They are currently trying to find their ways out of a mayonnaise jar.Heh heh heh…:)

Part three on the way!

~Footy


	4. As It Comes To Light

What's In A Name

_What's In A Name?_

By: Footnote

Act 1:

The Turk Named Valentine

Chapter III: As It Comes To Light

The crisis at the mineshaft was easily fixed.They only needed the help of a few more men to get a pathway clear.Of course the miner's wife had invited the pair of Turks to dinner and of course the both politely declined the kind offer.The two Turks strolled about the village as they had done many times before and talked aimlessly of nothing and everything at once.They made their way out into a green field and sat in its long grasses, listening to the stars for a moment.

"Hey, Shadow?" Vincent asked hesitantly.It wasn't very often he called his boss by his nickname.

"Mmm hmm?" Shad responded a little drowsy.

"How's Lucrecia doing?"The question was simple and short.Three words, technically four but that was a contraction, yet they held meaning to the answer seeker.

"She's okay," the blonde Turk muttered.Vincent narrowed his eyes.

"Shad, tell me the truth."

"I am telling you the truth!" Shad turned to his friend with what he hoped looked like sincerity on his handsome face.

"Please, Shad, for a Turk you lie like a dog," Vincent would have rolled his eyes but the matter was too unsettling to do something like that.

Shad sighed and looked back to the stars for a moment then back to his companion."Well, other than that she works twenty hour days and is still labeled 'lab assistant,' she's doing fine."There was a long pause between the pair for a good five or six minutes before either of them dared to break it.Even then they stayed quiet, and Shad was starting to dose a little.Vincent stared at the stars for a long moment.

Twenty-hour days?He was shocked by Lucrecia's stamina with her work.He knew that it was because of him that she toiled, trying to keep her mind off the raven-haired Turk who, at one time, held her heart at gunpoint.Then, all at once it seemed, he had pulled the trigger and shattered her spirit in one blow.Lucrecia had hidden her inward pain very well.She never let someone see her cry, but the other scientists noticed her sighing a lot.

Vincent's reverie was shattered by the sound of Shad snoring slightly."Shad, wake up," the young man shook his companion from his slumbers.

"I wasn't asleep," Mr. Davidson yawned.Vincent doubtfully cocked an eyebrow at him."Okay, maybe I nodded off.Sue me.It's been a long day for Nibelheim."His fellow Turk agreed with a silent nod of his head.Vincent suddenly remembered Dante.Her memory seemed to come and go in his mind at will.The sniper ticked his glance toward his watch that lay hidden under his sleeve.9:13 and he was ready for a good night's sleep._I'm getting too old for this._

Just then, Shad yawned lazily and stood, "C'mon, Vince, it's getting late.We better head back to the mansion."Nodding once again in agreement, Vincent stood and the deadly pair made their way back home.

Shad had practically sleepwalked to his bedroom and fallen on top of his bed when the duo had returned to "HQ."Vincent on the other hand, had always been sort of a night person and was getting his second wind that would last him a little while yet.He stood in his usual spot under the stained glass windows though the beautiful greens, blues, and yellows had now all turned black from the dark night sky beyond their frames.Dark thoughts and images wandered through his meandering brain of the experiments going on downstairs 20/7.He thought of what Lucrecia might be doing to herself for a split second before halting the thought.Turk he may be, some things just aren't thunk.Gloomy thoughts were interrupted by an unusual sound.Though it sounded faint and far away, Vincent was almost sure it was someone singing.Not knowing what else to do, he followed the beautiful sound.The voice led him through winding passageways that he himself knew not of.The halls took the Turk deeper into the mansion until he suddenly found himself on the roof overlooking the whole town from where he stood.Here, the singing was loudest and he was sure that the soloist was hidden nearby.Wandering about for a moment, Vincent soon found the girl perched on a ledge.It was Dante.

~*~*~

^_^Oooooo….Cliffhanger….Gotta love it.*angry person throws a Firestone tire at Footy and hits her square between the eyes and knocks her out*

Ummm, this is Vincent speaking since _Footy_ can't do _anything_ right now and I'm stuck here since Footy is "borrowing" me.In short, she doesn't own me.*Grumbles about how crappy Squaresoft is for sending him here*

*Unenthusiastically* On with the fic…part 4 coming…


	5. Beliefs In Magic

What's In A Name

_What's In A Name?_

By: Footnote

Act I:

The Turk Named Valentine

Part IV: Beliefs in Magic

"I knew you'd come," she said when the song was over, not turning around to face him."You're different from the others."

Vincent didn't know what to do here, so he stood in the open behind her, waiting for some clue.

"You don't need to feel awkward, Mr. Valentine.I only want to tell you something, then I will allow you to rest your weary head," she still did not turn to face him and Vincent could see an angled profile of the scientist's face from where he stood.

_Lucrecia?_ was the obvious thing that first popped into his mind.He was about to ask Dante if this meeting had anything to do with his beloved.

"No, sir, I am afraid I do not bring news of Ms. D'Angelo."

Vincent's bright eyes widened, "How did you know?"

Dante sighed and turned to face him finally.Something in her warm emerald eyes had changed from the sparkling girl earlier."I am about to entrust you with a secret I hold, and while I do so I'll make you a promise.Will you listen?"

Vincent didn't know what was going on, but gave a curt, uncertain nod in her direction.

Dante looked down slightly, glaring at the shingle between Vincent's feet."What I'm about to tell you is going to be something you won't like and you won't understand.I am a being beyond you humans and even the Cetra.I am a Sage, an Oracle.Call me what you may, and that's what I be."Dante paused for a moment from her speech that sounded like she was reading from a well-read book, and then continued, "I have a proposal to make.You know now that I've already read your thoughts once or twice.My promise is that if you keep my secret then I will not mess with your mind, fair enough?"

Vincent reeled from the information after quirking an eyebrow at her.Oracle?What the hell?He could only blink at her somewhere in between a stupor and suspicion for a moment.When he regained his senses somewhat, he asked a very standard question, "What else can you do?"He realized that his voice was higher than usual, but he managed to keep his dignity.

"A few other things…I don't want to get you in too deep with this."Her voice was low and Vincent detected a slight hint of sorrow in it. 

"On the contrary, ma'am, you have gotten me involved, so I might as well see how deep it gets.I don't want to be standing on the shore if you are drowning.I'm supposed to protect you, remember?" some part of Vincent told him how foolish he was to say this, but he quickly pushed that thought away.It was his duty and obligation to protect these scientists, it did not matter if one of them was a supernatural being or not.At any other time he would have smiled cynically at that strange thought.

Dante, in the meanwhile, sighed and looked away from him again.Vincent now noticed that she was looking at the stars."If you must know, time travel, to some extent, changing what I look like if it comes down to it."

Now Vincent's eyes narrowed; he had heard of mind readers before, but he'd never heard of a human werewolf.This conversation was getting less believable as it went on, but the Turk in him told him that she was not lying.

"I know it's hard to accept and probably a wee bit dumb of me to, out of no where, go 'Hey, guess what!I'm an Oracle!' but we're on a need-to-know basis here," Dante was looking deep into his bright cinnamon-amber eyes, searching for answers that she refused to pick from his brain."So do we have a deal?"

Vincent stopped spinning for a moment and looked at her, doubt and disbelief clouding his pretty eyes."Are sure you're an Oracle?"

"I stand before you.What proof do you want?" she was not pleased that he wasn't accepting her and it was written all over her face.

"I won't deny that you can hear what I think.You've showed me that," he ran a nervous hand through his raven hair.

She mimicked his movement while he was thinking over the proposal.When he looked back up to her, she had black hair.Not to the point where it was her long hair turned black, but it was his wedge-cut as well.He blinked in surprise and took a cautious step backwards._What have I gotten myself into?_ he thought, knowing that he had tested the waters and was now drowning in them.

"What are you doing?" he yelped.She blinked calmly and when her eyes opened, they were a bright honey-amber.His own eyes stared back at him coolly.Vincent for some unknown reason was reminded of making eye contact with a mirror.The Turk would have laughed if the situation weren't going so unusually at the moment.

"Is this enough proof for you?" her voice wasn't hers anymore.It was deeper and cold as ice.Vincent suddenly realized that she had taken his voice as well.In his shock, he stumbled backwards and slammed into an adjacent window to cease his retreat.Finding his senses in his dull haze of astonishment, he realized that he had to keep calm to get to the point.

"Okay!Okay!Stop it!I believe you!" Vincent's world was askew enough at this moment for him to actually admit these words.

Dante evenly closed her eyes and shook her head vigorously.Before Vincent's eyes, her hair grew out and changed gradually from smooth raven to airy caramel apple.Her head was still in motion and he thought of a lion, shaking its mane out as if to get rid of something caught in the fur.When she turned to him again, her eyes were not the calculating hazelnut but her own granny apple green.They still held a slight Turk coolness to them, but it was quickly fading as Dante looked at him expectantly.

"Okay, how do I know when you are clairvoyantly messing with me and when you're not if we are going to keep our bargain?" Mr. Valentine's mind was racing to keep his cool under the circumstances, so he smoothly chose to revert back to the original topic. He also knew how to strike a deal.He'd spent many-an-hour escorting President ShinRa to business meetings and had learned a great deal there.

"You have my word.I won't read your thoughts if you don't reveal to my nature to anyone.Those are the standards," she was glaring at him now though she had a mischievousness to her grin.Dante was enjoying herself.

"I don't trust your word.Call it paranoia, but that's just me," Vincent was smirking as well now.Dante was making this fun and she was making it easier to forget that she had nearly become him.

The scientist sighed, looking away from the man for a moment as if making up her mind, then turned back to him."What if I told you that I know something that is going to happen that affects you directly?Now I can give you the choice to take the hard way or the impossible way when the time comes.I could screw everything up by telling you this alone.Not only am I risking yours and my life, but the lives of others as well.Now if you want me to help you make the right decisions in the future, then it's better to be my friend and not an acquaintance at those times because like you don't trust my word, I don't trust acquaintances.Now do we have a deal?"

Vincent considered this proposition.Yes, the benefits of this deal defiantly outweighed the bad.All he had to do was keep a secret, right?Fair enough, he liked it."Alright, done!"The scientist and the Turk shook on it, each one with a satisfied grin on the their face.Vincent's thoughts reverted involuntarily to the look on President ShinRa's face when he struck a deal and had to stop himself from cringing.He looked like a hungry hyena carefully watching another predator bring down its own meal while devising a plan to steal the hard-earned food.

"You should do that more often," Dante said now back to her usual sparkling self that was sweet as a ripe summer peach with strawberry wine.

"What, strike a deal?" Vincent asked as he returned her look.

Dante glanced at him, her eyes still shimmering like emeralds through the dim light, "Smile."


	6. A Ray of Hope

_What's In A Name?_

By: Footnote

Act I:

The Turk Named Valentine

Part V:

A Ray of Hope

"Hey, birthday boy!" Shad Davidson called to his companion.  Many months had passed since the early summer deal between Dante and Vincent.  Now it was just starting to get a little nippy outside at this time night after the sun disappeared early on these autumn days, and Mr. Davidson was starting to appreciate that President ShinRa made them wear blue suits.  Vincent, however, was less than pleased that his birthday was on the files at ShinRa since Shad was making such a big deal about it.

"Stop it, Shad," Vincent glared at his superior, not appreciating the unwanted attention he was getting.  Shad, however, was totally enjoying himself.

"Aw, c'mon, sourpuss, you gotta have some fun on your birthday, despite the fact that it's Friday the Thirteenth!  All you ever do is mope around, and you really need to lighten up a little."  The Turk leader had the biggest, goofiest smile on his face that Vincent had ever seen on him.

"Listen to yourself!  You're the leader of the infamous Turks, ShinRa's mafia, and you're telling your subordinate to lighten up.  Isn't that a bit of an oxymoron?" Vincent tried to change the subject and get Shad's mind off of this birthday thing.  All he could do was pray that he hadn't planned a surprise party.

"Even a leader has to have time off, Vince.  I can't always seem like the super-cool guy that I am," Shad grinned at his fellow Turk who in turn rolled his eyes.

"Shad, you're acting like a little kid.  Worse yet, you're acting like an annoying little sister," Vincent yawned and inwardly dreaded any more attention than he was already getting.

"Oh, take a joke, will you?  I swear, if you get any gloomier, ShinRa will have me demoted and make you the Turk leader…" Shad grew up by about ten years in the span of ten seconds.  "Just tryin' to cheer ya up on your birthday is all."  The blonde man ran a hand through his hair and sighed, unhappy that his one and only real friend was so down all the time.  He knew of all people that being a Turk could get you miserable; that was just something that came with the job.  But Vincent's dejectedness was more than his profession, as he knew.  

_Women,_ he inwardly sighed while giving Vincent a knowing look.  _Why do they play with us so?  Even when they don't mean to, they can be so confusing! _

While Shad ranted inwardly about the opposite sex, Vincent set his mind adrift and it beached itself on Dante's Island.  They had become pretty close.  To the point where Lucrecia seemed to think that Vincent had someone else to worry over, but in the way they acted around each other, there was enough doubt to shove that thought away.  Usually Dante would explain to the Turk what was going on in the basement lab.  She carefully left out any parts with Lucrecia experimenting on herself, but the trials had significantly slowed since they had first begun.  It was never anything horrific, what Ms. D'Angelo did, but it was enough that Vincent didn't like it.  He was scared to death that she'd get Mako poisoning, but she never returned from the basement with glowing eyes, so he assumed that she was handling the experimentation fairly well despite the obvious health strain and risk it caused.

Other times, Dante would give him a vague shove in the right direction.  She never openly said anything, but rather hinted at it.  She also warned him not to think of what she told him too much or else he'd get paranoid.  "And you're paranoid enough as it is!" she always said.  He had kept his end of the bargain easily.  She had trusted him enough with her secret and he trusted her enough to guide him.  Miss Sinamruki had helped him through some hard times so far, and he trusted her.  Maybe not with his all, but he at least trusted her with his life, which according to ShinRa, wasn't that much.

"I'm getting hungry," Shad said suddenly and glanced at a watch hidden beneath his sleeve.  "It's almost eight o'clock.  Wanna stop by the diner before we head back?"  

Vincent shook his head away from his thoughts and heard his stomach growl at the though of food.  Shad barked out a laugh and quirked an eyebrow at his friend's I-didn't-mean-to-do-that face.

"I'll take that as a yes?"

"Um…yeah," the raven-haired Turk agreed with his stomach that it was high time to grab a bite to eat.

The pair made their way to the tiny restaurant on the edge of town.  It wasn't very big, but it was the only real café around.  The Turks knew that because of that, the tiny business would undoubtedly thrive.  Vincent frowned just before he went through the door.  Something wasn't right.  He didn't know what, but he knew something was up with this little restaurant.  His thoughts were suddenly devastated.

"Happy birthday, Mr. Gloom-n-Doom," Dante was there.  She smiled at him and suddenly snapped a little cone hat on his head.  

Vincent felt his stomach tie in a knot and sink surprisingly deep into the gully of his abdomen.  This was not good.  He miserably plucked the hat from his crown and looked at it.  The stupid thing was a Halloween party hat and little bats, black cats, and spiders were crawling around a big R.I.P. tombstone.  His stomach sank so low he felt himself become nauseated.  This was _really not good.  The dark Turk looked pleadingly up at Dante, asking her with his eyes why she was publicly humiliating him like this._

Ms. Sinamruki shook her head and winked at him as she whispered, "It was Shad's idea."  Vincent shot a murderous glare to one Shad Davidson, who happened to look up at his pal at that moment.  The man shrugged and motioned to a table where Dr. Gast sat next to another woman.

When Vincent saw the vision sitting next to the good doctor, everything stopped.  Lucrecia, whom he had not seen in almost months now, seven weeks and three days to be exact, sat timidly next to the wall in the booth.  She looked tired and worn but somehow pleased and nervous at the same time.  Vincent felt his heart swell and sink all at once at the realization that she was worried about his reaction.  Ms. D'Angelo glanced him, her shyness overwhelming her for a moment.  The fear showed in her eyes as well as fatigue and her hair was darker than the Turk remembered from lack of sun exposure.  When her eyes finally connected with his own, Vincent took a breath after what seemed like years and blinked out of his reverie.  Finding his eyes, feet, and voice, he whispered a thank you to Dante, who merely nodded in understanding, and kept his eyes glued to Lucrecia as he walked towards the table.  She was so much more beautiful than he remembered.

Dante Sinamruki slid into her seat, across from Lucrecia and Shad came up beside her as everyone looked expectantly at Vincent.

"What?" he asked the group, unsure and not having a place to sit.

"Pull up a chair, Mr. Valentine.  You are, after all, the guest of honor," Dr. Gast motioned to a nearby table with a few too many chairs.  Vincent obediently dragged one over and parked his corpse in it.  The dark-haired Turk placed the little cone hat on the table and glared at like it was a road kill rat.  

"Well, Vince, what do ya want for your birthday?" Shad playfully punched Vincent's arm from where he sat.

"First of all, I want you to stop punching me," the other Turk returned the blow.  Dante rolled her eyes.

"Do boys ever really grow up?" the Oracle asked Lucrecia across the table.  The other woman truly smiled and cheered herself slightly while watching Vincent and Shad quarrel like they were brothers.  Ms. D'Angelo sniggered to herself at how young Shad acted for his age.  He was actually a few months younger than Vincent, which was his excuse for everything.

"Come now, Vince, there's gotta be something I can do for you," Shad insisted to his fellow assassin.

     "Honestly, no.  I can't really think of anything I would want," Vincent shrugged and placed his hands on his thighs underneath the table.

"Well, think of something you _do want.  Not something you __would want," Dante spoke directly to him, her face serious and somewhat concerned.  _

Vincent thought for a moment, trying to come up with something he would actually like.  "I suppose a book would be nice.  Something not too frivolous, but something worth the time to read like a classic novel I haven't heard about."  The Turk continued to ponder something material that he actually desired.  Honestly, all he wanted was to be right with Lucrecia again.  If he could achieve that, then he would never wish for something on his birthday ever again.  With a glance at Shad he added silently, _or not __wish for something, depending on how you see it._

"Well, I have a small library of just about everything," Lucrecia mentioned suddenly and slowly.  "I'll let you take any book you want."

Vincent nodded thoughtfully, grateful that Lucrecia had spoken as well as opened this opportunity, "That would be nice.  What kinds of things do you have?"

"I have everything from children's series to poetry, classical, biographies, everything.  My tastes vary widely," the woman smiled at him and brought a little of the warm summer to the cool autumn night.

Vincent was truly surprised when she mentioned the selections.  He imagined that he wouldn't be too interested in the children's books, but the poetry sounded okay and the classical didn't sound too back either.  _Bless you, Lucrecia, he silently thanked her and just as silently loved her.  The Turk ticked a quick glance over to Dante, who, upon catching his gaze, winked when no one was looking.  He had an overwhelming sense of Fate suddenly and felt that nothing was actually in his hands.  Vincent mentally shrugged off the thought, knowing that, with everything happening with the experiments and Dante herself, it was most likely that nothing was in his hands to begin with._

Snapping out of his daze that in reality only lasted for approximately thirty seconds, Vincent inclined his head towards the woman who sat opposite the Oracle in gratitude, "Thank you, Ms. D'Angelo.  It is much appreciated."

All at once, Dr. Gast, Shad, and Dante all smiled, all knowing what this opened for the pair.  Luckily, neither Vincent nor Lucrecia noticed the contented and eager faces around them.  Ms. D'Angelo studied her plate, trying to avoid Vincent's intense gaze as much as she possibly could considering it was like his eyes were somehow magnetically stuck to hers.  Lucrecia felt like a squirming amoeba beneath a microscope's lens, but Vincent was looking at her like a goddess ascended from the heavens that he had forgotten or sinned against and wanted to atone for it.  She knew that she had to speak to him, let him know that she forgave him.  For what she wasn't sure, but she would let him know that no wrongs had been made.

_What has happened to us?  He called me 'Ms. D'Angelo' like we'd never met before!  Lucrecia already knew the answer to her unspoken question.  The JENOVA Project.  It hadn't __happened, it was still __happening but she knew that she had no time for anything else.  That was one of the reasons why she had her "library" up for grabs at the moment.  She knew she wouldn't have time to read an extra page other than some gene therapy notes she wrote down two weeks ago._

"Well, who's hungry?" Dr. Gast asked the general public.

"Don't mention food around Vincent when he's hungry," Shad advised knowingly to the doctor opposite of him.  The discussed Turk watched his comrade with a cold expression, wary that Shad was planning something.

"Why's that?" Dr. Gast played along.

"Because his stomach will crawl up his gizzard and bite your hands off."

"Shut up, Shad," Vincent snapped, getting annoyed at Shad's sense of humor tonight.  "Enough with the birthday jokes."

"Alright, alright.  Don't go pulling an Uzi on me from under the table or something," Shad held his hands up in surrender as Dante giggled and Lucrecia smiled.  

~*~*~

Okay, I get it, no one likes this fic.  I know it sucks, stop rubbing it in!  If you do like it be a dear and let me know.  If you don't, be a dear and tell me how to make it better.  Thank you for reading this far.  Yes, it's bad, I know, but I wrote this before my writing skills started working right and I got out of writer's block.  So.  There's my excuse.

Disclaimer: I didn't do it, don't sue me.  The people from FF7 aren't mine.  Shad and Dante are.  You get the idea.  Happy Holidays people and thanks for reading this, again!  ~Footy


	7. A Moment of Peace

_What's In A Name?_

By: Footnote

Act I:

The Turk Named Valentine

Part VI:

A Moment of Peace

After dinner and everyone was full and well fed, including Vincent, they all strolled back to the mansion in a long horizontal line.  The night sky was, as always, overflowing with stars.  Bright ones, dim ones, some glittered and shimmered, some had a steady flow of light, some were in clusters, some stood alone, some looked like flowers, some looked like eyes, but all were bright enough to be seen.  The little windmill on the town's well turned silently in the chilly breeze of October and created a peaceful atmosphere around the little ShinRa group.  Hardly anyone was out since the town was filled with early risers that worked the mines in the mountains so they were all that was out there.

They walked in contented, contemplating silence.  Vincent, for the first time that night, was able to keep his eyes off Lucrecia long enough to see where he was going.  The mansion was barely two minutes from the diner, so the trip was short and the five were standing in the significantly warmer environment of the mansion's foyer.  

"Do you want to get your book now or later?" Lucrecia asked when all the coats were hung.  Vincent turned to her.

"Now would be fine."  No one interfered as he followed her to her room.  

Lucrecia's room in the mansion was nothing exceptional.  Everyone had a room that had relatively the same furnishings, but some were furnished differently.  Lucrecia had chosen the room with the bookshelf for good reason; she really did have a small library.  Vincent marveled over the books for a beat before turning to the lovely woman who owned every page.

"Wow," he muttered as he ran his delicate fingers over the spines.

"They're sorta jumbled up…genre I mean.  You'll have to dig around to find something you like," the obvious shyness of Lucrecia rang clearly through her voice as well.

_She never was like this before…she could open up to me before, Vincent's bright eyes flicked from the volumes to Lucrecia, who was standing only a few steps away.  She fidgeted under his scrutiny uncomfortably._

Vincent opened his mouth for a moment before the whisper escaped his lips, "Are you okay?"

An audible sigh escaped the russet-haired woman.  She looked up at Vincent hopelessly.  Her blue eyes, more sapphire than a morning glory, were filled with uncertainty, not with him entirely, but with the project.  Her gaze was of blunt pain and confusion, one that Vincent understood well.  Her lips were grasping for words to form, and they finally did.

"I'm sorry," she murmured.  Honey-amber eyes widened for an instant in surprise.

"For what?" 

"For…everything…" she avoided his gaze at all cost, finding her hands suddenly fascinating.   It was an all-inclusive "sorry."  Sorry for me being me.

Vincent stayed carefully silent for a moment longer.  He seemed to be planning out how the next set of words would become a sentence.  "You are forgiven, you know," the words were very soft.  The invisible audience watched the assassin and the scientist soundlessly, waiting to see what would happen next.  

"You were forgiven before we even met…" Vincent inwardly wondered why he was whispering.  The walls were solid the door was heavy and thick; it wasn't like anyone could be eavesdropping on them.  The air between them and all through the room was fragile as the finest glass, as if to move or speak too loud would break the spell and everything would be lost.

"Thank you, Vincent," Lucrecia's oceanic gaze finally fell on his own.  The invisible audience slowly began to file away and the glass spell melted from the room.  

"I missed you…"

Vincent sighed heavily with relief, "Gods, I missed you, too."  

The scientist looked toward him, her quizzical gaze seemed to ask "Really?"  It took her a moment to actually say what lay behind her eyes.

Vincent nodded, "More than you'll ever know."  The Turk finally stepped toward his beloved, feeling the old affection rushing back through him once again.  Lucrecia fell into his awaiting embrace.  It was something she had wanted to do for a long time now, and that dark figure she saw in her sweetest dreams had come back to her.  

Vincent rested the tip of his angled chin on Lucrecia's crown, breathing the wonderful aroma that was her.  Sweeter than any flower, richer than any fruit, smoother than the finest honey…all was his Lucrecia.  He stayed perfectly still, a hand entangled in bittersweet locks, bright eyes sealed away from the world and simply enjoyed the moment.  They remained that way for a long moment, two lovers in a Renaissance painting, cursed and blessed to stay forever in that embrace.

"Do you still want your book?" Lucrecia asked, her voice muffled by the soft, navy blue material of Vincent's jacket.  He could hear the smile in her words.

"What do you recommend?" he countered, contentment etched in his features as well.  Lucrecia pulled away from him slightly, gesturing to the bookshelf.

"This one is good," she turned from him and stood on her toes to reach the top shelf.  Vincent couldn't help but smile; she did look rather cute reaching like a little child for the cookie jar.  Lucrecia pulled a well-read hardcover novel from the top and dusted off the front while returning to her seat beside her love.  The title read _When Seraphim Scream, Vincent observed.  The cover held a picture of a silver-haired angel reaching for the heavens as he fell from them.  __Curious, he thought.  He'd never heard of the author before either.  It sounded like the text might be foreign, but after a quick flip through the relatively thick book's pages, it proved to be readable._

"The title's kind of misleading, which is one of the things I like about it.  It might not quite be your style though…" Lucrecia turned around and rummaged through her bookshelf again.  Once more she located a desired book from the shelves and came back to Vincent's side.  This went on for quite awhile.

Twelve books and a few hours later, the sun was peaking through Lucrecia's window on the dawn of October fourteenth.  Vincent lay rather haphazardly on the bed, his elbow supporting his head and the first few buttons of his suit shirt undone.  He glanced tiredly over to the spot where he had laid his jacket and shoes over a chair and slowly blinked back to Lucrecia, barely awake as well, leaning against the headboard.  The both of them were certainly more asleep than awake.  Lucrecia yawned and looked at her watch before her hand fell back to her side with a tired thud.

"What time is it?" Vincent sleep-slurred.  He sounded like he was awakening to a hangover.

"6:47," Lucrecia yawned again.

"Can I ask you a question?" the Turk was in no condition to figure anything out right now, so Lucrecia complied.

"The next time we stay up all night talking, can we do it when we don't have to work the next day?"  This question was so far beyond something Vincent would normally ask that Lucrecia giggled exhaustedly, waking herself up somewhat.

"Of course, love.  But today is Saturday…" 

There was about three minutes of dead silence before Vincent finally croaked out, "That's good…"

The scientist once again chuckled and ran a hand through his silk raven locks.  It was as rich as black earth in the deepest forests that ran wild so long ago.  Its sheen of deep blue gave the effect of a night sky without the dimpled starts to stud it.  Midnight made satin, was his poetic Valentine hair.  

Lucrecia's gaze flitted from his birds' down hair to his brightly intelligent eyes.  He watched her as she watched him, both wondering at the miracles of each other as unspoken thoughts of love and how they ever found someone like them flicked between them like cherubs loosing a torrent of arrows from one pair of bright eyes to the next.  

Vincent's eyes were filled with thoughts that would never escape their prison behind them.  They seemed to be the color of warm hazelnut coffee filled to the brim with sweet cream, flecks of cinnamon and touches of chocolate shavings floating across the surface in the warm morning.  Or maybe a crystal mug filled with sweet, dark tea with the most exquisite honey for a treat, unmixed at the bottom.

Those same eyes stared into oceanic blue ones that silently scrutinized his own.  Deep blue seemed to cover the canvas that started them.  Little dew drops of light blue, morning sky and azure mist flecked indefinitely through perfect cerulean irises.  Perfect pale indigo radiated from the center like the corona of an eclipse.  An eternal splash in a deep mirroring pool…_like a waterfall… Vincent noticed._

Lucrecia broke their direct contact after a moment by closing her butterfly blue eyes and sighing into a dose.  Vincent didn't register that she had moved for a moment before realizing that his beautiful Lucrecia was sleeping peacefully against a white pillow beneath her bittersweet head.  He blinked in an exhausted stupor before he finally slumped forward just far enough that his weary head fell from his palm and onto the pillow next to Lucrecia's.  His crumpled, haggard form finally resting against the soft comforter of his love's bed.  Vincent was at last at rest and his worn out mind slowly began to sift through sweet images of the slumbering angel next to him.


End file.
